


Pony Express

by sageness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Camping, Canon - TV, Community: picfor1000, Epistolary, Gen, Multi-media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live in a cave. (How is this my life?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slodwick's 6th Annual A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words challenge. Thanks to kasandaro and sisterofdream and Nando for being awesome!
> 
> { [click here](http://sageness.livejournal.com/1050762.html) for text only }

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The End.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

##### Story Notes

About the title: If you didn't grow up on John Wayne movies and have no idea what "pony express" means, this is for you. Before the telegraph, getting word from the eastern part of the US to the US territories on the west coast was very (very) slow and unreliable. The Pony Express was the first transcontinental, trans-wilderness express courier service. It consisted of a rider, a relay network of horses, a dispatch pouch, and as few supplies as possible. In decent weather, and assuming the rider evaded a hundred different ways of getting killed en route (recruiting posters said, "orphans preferred"), the one-way journey took a super-zippy ten to twelve days from St. Louis, Missouri to the Pacific coast.

*digs history*

(you can [read more here](http://www.webpanda.com/white_pine_county/historical_society/pony_exp.htm).)

Anyway, in my head, Pegasus _has_ to have some type of interplanetary messenger/courier service. Lots of worlds with a highly mobile population and regular in-flows of refugees? Yeah, there would be people who did little but wander from world to world looking for other people and delivering letters and spoken messages. Not every world and not every culture, but enough to justify a little organization.

John and Rodney obviously wouldn't use a public courier because, hello, people out to kill them? No, Teyla would have an awesome network of agents from several worlds who would hire messengers. John and Rodney would work out some arcane code (possibly involving: Albert Einstein, Bloom County, Coyote Ugly, Dante's Inferno, Ellen Ripley, Folsom Prison Blues, Grand Turismo, Hannibal Lecter, Incredible Hulk, Jessica Jones, Kitchener-Waterloo, Lazarus Long, Marty McFly, Niels Bohr, Oprah, Pulp Fiction, Queen Latifah, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Sarah Connor, Tiger Woods, Uma Thurman, Victor Stone, Watership Down, Xena, Yogi Berra, Zoolander, etc.) to keep their chronology straight. In my head, I mean. *g*

So, (slow, low-tech, weatherbeaten) courier? Pony Express. :D


End file.
